


whoops

by hella_gent



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ??? - Freeform, I guess this is whats called a, M/M, Vampires, Whump, coles a vamp, hhhhhhappy halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gent/pseuds/hella_gent
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be doing this. What he was doing right now was what got people killed. Stupid people died this way.But Jay wasn’t stupid. He just missed his boyfriend.





	whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while back in like a day but couldnt think of a way to make it happier so happy halloween

He wasn't supposed to be doing this. What he was doing right now was what got people killed. Stupid people died this way.

But Jay wasn’t stupid. He just missed his boyfriend.

Cole had been in quarantine for weeks now, all but Zane barred from even going near his room. A mission had gone awry somehow but no one ever told him anything. Honestly, it had his anxiety through the roof. 

It had been something to do with vampires, but he didn't like thinking about that.

So late one night, after the others were asleep and Zane had turned to meditating in a different area of the ship, Jay made his move.

The room was pitch black, but Cole’s eyes shone through the darkness, instantly locked onto his own. He was kneeling on the floor at the far edge of the room and didn't look to be getting up any time soon.

“What are you doing?!” He hissed. His voice sounded rough from disuse.

Jay inched closer, ignoring the light in favor of keeping the other’s away.

“I had to see if you were okay.” 

Cole shifted and something metal rattled along with the movement.

“Well I’m not, so just leave!”

He didn’t.

Now that his eyes were adjusting to the lack of light, he could see now that Cole wasn’t just kneeling against the wall. He was chained to the wall. There was a layer of bandages over the side of his neck, loose, a bright red wound on his neck peeking through.

“Cole!”

The earth ninja dropped his head, looking away. His shoulders shook.

“Please leave, Jay,” He whispered brokenly, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jay knelt, holding Cole’s cheek in his palm. The other looked up at him, eyes reflecting just how miserable he was. He had dark circles under his eyes, and now that he was closer, Cole’s deep black eyes glowed dimly in the darkness.

“It’s okay,” Jay hummed, leaning closer, “We’ll get through this. It will be just like when you were a ghost, I swear. Some crazy vampire villain will show up out of nowhere needing your help and you’ll be back to normal in no time flat!”

Cole chuckled and smiled weakly before their lips met.

After weeks of no contact, not even from Zane, even just this quick kiss felt like a godsend. Cole leaned forward, trying to make it last as long as he possibly could. He couldn’t let Jay stay so close to him like this, he was too unpredictable. Or at least, newly turned vampires were supposed to be unpredictable. He had never tasted blood before, had never tried, but with Jay so close he-

The lightning ninja felt something sharp graze his lower lip and shot backwards.

Cole looked like he was going to cry.

Jay huffed a laugh, anxiety flooding back into his veins, making his heart thud against his chest. Maybe he really was stupid after all.

“Th-that was close, huh?”

Cole nodded wordlessly. His eyes were wide, practically staring through him. 

Jay tried to laugh again, but it came out much more forced than before. He moved to get up from where he had flung himself on the floor, only to jump up again with a yelp.

A stake, pinewood if he were one to guess, had been discarded on the floor. He hadn’t touched the tip of it, thank the First, but the edges were rough and he could feel the sting of a splinter in his palm.

“It’s-it’s cool,” Jay said, standing and carefully pulling the piece of wood free from his skin, “Just a little splinter. No blood here!” -at least he hoped-!

He didn’t like the way Cole stared at his hand. Or how he was pushing himself forward, pulling the chains taught behind him. 

It was time to leave.

Jay bolted for the door, not looking back at the deafening metal clatter that rose up behind him. He tripped and stumbled over his own feet, crashing into the door. There was a weight against the back of his neck before he even had a hand on the door knob.

Cole pulled him down to the floor, using one arm to pin his own to his sides. The other turned his face away, baring his neck up to him.

He didn’t see the fear in his boyfriend’s eyes, or even hear the scream that broke through the darkness when he took his first bite.

By the time the others managed to shove Cole’s bulk aside enough to get the door open, Jay’s fingers dug into the fabric of the other’s sweatshirt, clinging as weakly to the material as he did to life.

Cole hauled Jay over his shoulder and surged forward, the window shattering as he leapt out into the open air. It was only then things began to piece themselves together again, as the cries of his friends, of his family, made the weight on his shoulders that much heavier.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they lived happily forever after as vampire boyfriends


End file.
